The mysterious and sassy lady
by The mysterious lone wolf
Summary: She's a sassy, annoying, stubborn, and extremely strong female mutant who will always speak her mind not caring how mean it is, since she usually means to make it hilarious. The only reason he probably keeps her around is because she claims to know of his past... and because she is too stubborn to leave. Set in X-men 2. Has a few swearing, be warned.


XxooooOOOooooxX

I wake up in the forest, where I went to have a few hours of sleep from last night. I remember last night, I was at another damned bar. So much men and woman getting way to drunk, I think I remember dancing and singing nyan cat at the top of my lungs on a chair. Damn.

I get up to walk around, explore the forest. Alone. That's how I like it, I am not totally safe but I like to be alone, where I cant hurt anybody. Where they cant hurt me. After my strange past I decided not to get to close to people, just make a fool out of my self while having a good laugh, travelling woods and forests alone seems to work enough. With my mutant abilities it is easier to protect myself and get some food, like that bear. I sneak behind it and quickly stab it.

" perfect. " I grin.

By the way I should probably introduce myself, the names Rachel, I am that kind of girl who is usually the one who stands out from everybody. The one who can be serious but usually never will be, so when I am its a bit scary. I am extremely sassy and will always speak my mind, no matter how mean it is. I am usually always in for a good laugh and will do anything to get one from somebody else. When I was younger I was a class clown, well if I went to school I would be.

Actually I never really liked people, I did not hate them or anything I just liked it better alone. But I already mentioned that before so I will now shut up and stop talking about myself.

XxooooOOOooooxX

I walk to another bar, it takes a long time to find it, being out in the middle of nowhere, but I find it. Why does it always have to be a bar, I feel so retarded. I get a bit cold so I put on my brown sweater over my slender, tanned and strong body, put my dark brown wavy hair in a pony tail and some black sunglasses over my brown eyes. I really like the colour brown.

Right when I walk in I see a man in a cage, fighting some idiots who think they can take him. I laugh and sit in the corner for a while. Since the only reason I came into the bar was for warmth. I watch the men bidding on who was going to win and when nobody else offers I decided why not and go up.

People are judging me and telling me to go sit back down because apparently im too weak. I laugh it off and yell out

" You couple of sexists. "

Then when I finally get up to the cage the man tells me

" I don't fight girls. "

" I'm a woman. " I grin. Then we fight.

He was actually extremely good, dodged almost every hit I threw but I dodged almost every one he threw. Its like we knew each others moves. He looked so familiar. I decide to pretend to throw another punch but quickly do a flip in the air kicking his forehead with my foot, knocking him to the ground will I land on my feet behind him giving him a kick to the side. I win.

I leave the cage, taking my money and laugh at the shocked faces the other men give me. I sit back in the corner of the bar watching the man fighting the others. Never taking my eyes of him, not because I am attracted to him, but only because I feel like I should remember him. I need another drink.

XxooooOOOooooxX

A couple hours later

I stay in the bar for a long time. Not getting drunk. Thank god. The man comes out after a while, he goes to his R.V. I follow, I sneak in using the stealth I trained with for years and after a while of him driving I calmly pop out next to him in the passengers seat.

" Hey dude got any food im starving. " I innocently smile.

I don't get an answer, all that happens is he quickly pins me down to the floor.

" well then, quick reflexes. " I grin.

" Who are you, " He demands.

" Rachel, I don't know my last name. " I state.

He doesn't ask why, just stares at me for a few seconds like he should remember the name. Maybe it was just some slut he banged.

I decide to get out so I kick him where the sun doesn't shine. He stumbles back and punches me in the stomach, I almost barf on him.

" Jackass. " I mumble, throwing a punch to the side of his face. He dodges but not the kick to the other side of his face.

" High kick. " He says, trying not to look too surprised.

" Why thank you. " I grin, dodging a punch to my own face. While pinning him to the ground.

" Who are you? " I demand,

" Logan. " He says, right before he kicks me off. I stop fighting, blocking another kick to the side and say,

" Logan, I'm your sister. I also know about your past. "

He says he does not believe me, but he does stop fighting.

" Really dude, I know all about you. Your immortal, you have amazing healing abilities, also with metal claws that come from your fists. You know nothing about your past, and it haunts you. You remember parts of it like the wars. I was with you in them. I was with you in everything.

Don't you remember that night, it was dark out. We were out in the forest. A gang of men came and took me. We never saw each other for a long time... until now. Do you remember me? " I ask,

" I don't know. " He says, convinced.

" Come on dude get your shit together. " I laugh, trying to brighten up the mood. Until I see his face, I quickly add a

" Sorry. " and I think I hear a small laugh.

_**A/N**_

**How was it, good? bad? It will be much more funnier later on I just needed to get this done first. Anyways I just wanted to say that Rachel has all the same mutant abilities as Logan and I will explain all your questions in the next chapter. So please leave a review to find out more! Or if you don't have a question still just leave a review!**

**Love the anonymous shadows**

**P.S, I did not have much time to check for grammar mistakes so I am sorry if their is a few mistakes.**


End file.
